This invention relates to thermal protective systems to be used in trailers, containers, box cars, and the like. The system has particular application for the maintenance of temperature sensitive cargo, either frozen goods, or goods that need protection from freezing.
Containers, such as cargo containers, trailers, delivery vans, stationary storage containers, railroad cars, and the like, are often constructed of lightweight materials which do not have thermal insulating capabilities. For example, a trailer may have an aluminum sheet metal outer skin and a thin plywood layer on the inside, so as to have low thermal insulation. Other trailers of the “reefer” type may be constructed with a layer of insulating foam positioned typically between an outer layer of aluminum and an inner layer of plastic or stainless steel. Such containers are expensive, and require the use of large amounts of insulation.
Also, cargo has been thermally protected by means of a blanket or quilt that overlies the cargo. For example, large quilts are sold under the trademark CARGO QUILT by Q Sales and Leasing, LLC for this purpose. The quilts are large and thick, and therefore are fairly cumbersome in handling although effective in purpose.
Another way of thermally protecting cargo is by filling the particular cargo container with carbon dioxide. However, numerous problems exist by this method, relating to environmental concerns, damage resulting from pressurizing of the cargo space, and possible injury or fatal consequences to workers upon re-entry into the pressurized, non-oxygen containing atmosphere of the system.
A need exists for a permanent, relatively light weight, thermal protection system that is easily handled, and can be used in any type of cargo container. The need also exists for a thermal protection system such as a quilt that can be stored inside the container when not in use in a convenient, out-of-the-way manner, so that the container can also be used for the shipment of non-thermally sensitive products, if desired, but the quilt can be applied for thermal insulation at any time with great simplicity of application.